Patte en rond rond rond
by Nikita Lann
Summary: J'ai un petit nez rond, rond, rond, rond, rond. Miaou, miaou, miaou, miaou. J'ai un petit nez rond, rond, rond, rond, rond. Rond comme une assiette. Rond comme des lunettes. / Croisade Pattenrond
1. Drôles de bêbêtes

**Drôles de petites bêbêtes**  
Pattenrond / Sa môman  
Tout Public  
General/Angst  
**Thème 1 :** Ma terreur enfantine

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci J.K.R. ! Et merci la collection de livres pour enfants à laquelle j'ai emprunté mon titre ! _

_1 er OS pour ma croisade sur Pattenrond destinée à la communauté LJ Pompom_power =) C'est bizarre d'essayer de se prendre pour un chat... moi je vous le dis... ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Drôles de petites bêbêtes**

**

* * *

**

Roulé en boule dans une poubelles abandonnée au coin d'une ruelle obscure, un tas de poil s'élève, puis se tasse légèrement, avant d'enfler de nouveau, pour se dégonfler dans un rythme d'une calme régularité. Un chat roux et sale dort. Du moins, il essaye du mieux qu'il peut, car le jeune chaton tremblant, terré contre son ventre, miaule de désespoir. Insensible à ses appels, le tranquille monticule continue de fermer les yeux, bien qu'il soit sans doute réveillé depuis un temps, tant les gémissements du petit sont assourdissants.

Le microbe en question ne sait pas trop encore qui il est, mais il sait quel est ce poids qui pèse sur lui et le baigne de chaleur. C'est celui de celle qui prend soin de lui, le nourris, murmure à son oreille des petits sons qui le rassure... Il voudrait qu'elle le rassure, là, maintenant, tandis que le noir enveloppe l'air d'une nappe de ténèbres morbides. Il voudrait qu'elle lui chuchote qu'un cafard ne surgira pas des déchets nauséabond qui les entourent, qu'un ver ne viendra pas l'étrangler dans son sommeil en sortant d'un de ces étranges tapis dont la surface est lisse, brillante, immangeable, et plus sombre encore que la nuit. Qu'une punaise n'explosera pas au coin de son oreille, qu'une mouche ne viendra pas l'embêter de son constant bourdonnement.

Il voudrait être confortablement installé dans une de ces choses moelleuses dans lesquels les chats propres s'engraissent : l'un de ses amis lui a raconté combien c'était agréable, et combien le duvet sentait bon. N'importe où, en fait, plutôt que s'assoupir dans ce lugubre conteneur de produits qu'il n'ose même pas toucher, tant ils exhalent la désagréable odeur du poison. Tout plutôt que de sentir les puces lui irriter l'épiderme et les fourmis grimper sur ses coussinets. Parce que tout ça le terrifie.

Le poids sur lui s'allège. Ses miaulements ont fini par payer. Tout content, mais cherchant à ne pas trop le montrer, il s'agrippe un peu plus à la touffe de poils roux et se laisse bercer par le doux ronronnement que sa mère commence à émettre pour le rassurer. Il fourre ses minuscules pattes rondes et déjà arquées dans cette douceur familière et se laisser emporter.

Les craintes s'évaporent en fumée, et l'oppressante peur d'être attaqué par les insectes grouillant sous lui se fait moins forte.

La nuit redevient l'amie silencieuse dans laquelle il peut voir comme en plein jour.

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est court et ça sert à rien, mais c'était pour se mettre dans le bain - ce qui ne garanti aucunement que les prochains seront plus utiles XD._


	2. Gangs of Cats

**Gangs of Cats**

Pattenrond-Fenêtre/Gouttière/Littière  
Tout Public  
General/Violence

**Thème 2 :** Du sang sur mes mains

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Merci J.K.R. ! Et merci à Martin Scorsese à qui j'ai gracieusement emprunté l'idée du titre =)_

* * *

_2 er OS pour ma croisade sur Pattenrond destinée à la communauté LJ Pompom_power =) Ça commence à partir dans le délire, mais ne paniquez pas, je ne suis pas encore folle... enfin... =D_

_**Déconseillé au moins de deux ans !**  
_

_Et je vous conseille d'écouter une chanson qui s'appelle _Belzebuth_ du groupe _Les Colocs_ (canadien) dont Zazone m'a parlée après avoir lu mon premier OS. C'est vraiment amusant, je la connaissais pas, mais elle colle tout à fait =) Et puis les solos de la clarinette... à tom-ber. Ils sont sublimes. Si quelqu'un pourrait me dire où je peux dénicher la partition, je ne refuse pas ! =)_

_Bon, j'arrête de parler, et bonne lecture (j'espère =))_

* * *

**Gangs of Cats**

* * *

La rue est dangereuse. Vivre à la rue est dangereux. On risque les bagarres de gangs, les agressions à patte armée, les vols, la discrimination, les duels ou même les règlements de compte !

Fenêtre vivait dans la rue depuis un an déjà. Sa mère l'avait enfin laissé vadrouiller seul, et était partie donner naissance à une nouvelle portée de petits chatons tout curieux. Preuve en était de son nom, qu'il s'était attribué après avoir décidé que ce que la patte bizarre d'une des créature immense - communément nommée Barbare - montrait serait son nouveau but. Elle avait marmonné un patois inconnu... quelque chose comme "yforéparezlafenêtrechowie", et après avoir longuement hésité entre "fenêtre" et "chowie", le jeune chat avait jugé que Fenêtre était un patronyme qui avait un certain panache. Dire que _Fenêtre_ parcourait les rues, prêts à terrasser tous les rats qui passeraient par là, était tout simplement d'une classe absolue. Et cela lui permettait de ne pas perdre de vue que "fenêtre" serait son nouveau idéal de vie : vivre au chaud, dans cette sorte de salle immense que ce Barbare avait désigné à travers les carreaux de verre.

Le museau haut, les moustaches pimpantes de vitalité, le pas gai et sautillant, Fenêtre paradait, farouchement prêt à se défendre si un inconscient venait lui chercher des ennuis. Fenêtre était encore une idéaliste insouciant, que sa nouvelle liberté galvanisait quelque peu.

Il pivota au coin d'une ruelle, la queue ondulant dans son dos, exposant à tous son pelage roux et soyeux. Pour sa première exhibition, il avait tenu à sembler propre, histoire d'asseoir sa réputation.

Il s'avéra qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se fasse non seulement discret, mais qu'il prenne en plus le soin de se couvrir du plus d'ordures possible. On ne s'approchait pas des nauséabonds, on estimait qu'ils souffraient déjà assez et devaient être diminué par un quelconque handicap. Forcément, sans quoi ils ne nourriraient au moins convenablement et sauraient faire leur toilette.  
Fenêtre n'avait pour toute imperfection que des pattes arquées et une démarche chaloupée.

C'est ainsi que Fenêtre tomba museau contre museau avec Gouttière, l'un des chats les plus redoutés du quartier.

- Miaaaaou, fit-il avec agressivité à peine contenue.

Fenêtre eut un mouvement de recul qu'il regretta aussitôt. Bon sang ! Un peu de courage ! Il redressa les oreilles qui s'étaient misérablement aplaties.

- Miaou ? Fit-il naïvement.

Erreur. Il le comprit à l'instant ou l'éclat d'une griffe surgit au coin de son œil. Fenêtre laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. La douleur mit un temps à arriver, mais elle vint, irradiant chacune de ses cellules. Le premier réflexe de Fenêtre fut de cracher, reculant sous la présence inquiétante du roi de la rue, mais bientôt, l'instinct se fit plus fort et les leçons de chasse de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire.

Fenêtre s'arqua, cette fois-ci dans le but d'une offensive, les poils hérissés, les crocs à découvert.

- Ksssss, menaça-t-il avec ardeur.

Gouttière répondit avec encore plus de rage et bondit sur le pauvre et frêle Fenêtre qui avait mésestimé le taux de dangerosité de son adversaire. Il tenta bien de se défendre à coups de griffes et de dents, mais il ne parvint qu'à déchirer superficiellement le coussinet de l'ennemi. Puis il s'effondra brutalement, sans trop comprendre, tandis qu'un choc faisait vibrer des vagues brûlantes dans tout son corps et qu'il sombrait dans les tréfonds abyssaux de l'inconscience.

Ce fut pourquoi Fenêtre se réveilla avec une fierté qui tombait en miettes et une désagréable sensation d'infirmité : il ne sut la vérité sur son inconfort olfactif que quelques jours plus tard, par Litière, une gentille chatte qui vivait le plus souvent dans les égouts.

S'il avait perdu un peu de son odorat, c'est parce que maintenant, en plus de ses pattes arquées, il avait un nez écrasé. Un nez _violacé_ et écrasé. Mais Litière restait confiante : bientôt le violet deviendrait marron, et alors il serait de nouveau assorti avec son pelage orange.

* * *

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'est débile et bizarre ? _

_Euh... je plaide coupable. Balancez-moi des tomates ! La compétition est ouverte ;)_


End file.
